Faith in a Girl
by startenchigome
Summary: Whats this? Cell is here?! Who's this small girl? Read to find out!!
1. Who's That

Faith in a girl   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or SailorMoon((But The Girl is mine))  
  
  
  
  
Cell stood and waited for the next competitor to come forth and challenge him.  
"Daddy do you think we will win against cell?"Gohan looked at Cell then back to Goku. "I don't know son I can't promise you anything right now"Goku Worridly lookd around at the Z Fighters. I myself was Siting up against a rock unable to move a muscle in my body. "G..g..goku how on earth can we defeat him? He's so much stronger the we anticipated he would be".  
Goku looks at Trunks sadly"I don't know Trunks but somehow we have to if we want to protect the earth from harm but...i just don't know...". "You really are pathetic, and you call your selves earth's defenders"! A small girl with midnight black hair and piercing violet eyes walked out of the shadow and stared at each of the Z Fighters silently mocking them with her eye's.  
"Daddy who is that?"Gohan looked up at his fathers confused face.  
"Im not sure son, but she sure does look fimular."Goku looked quizicly at the small girl. "Oh no it's a tiny little girl, hey kid you had better go home let the big guys do the fighting"Cell mocked the girl by using a small voice. "Can it Cell!!" The girl glared at cell with her peircing eye's. "She seem's tough for a kid her age."I said in a pained voice.  
"Hmph.. like we need another brat helping us." said ((A.N.Guess who?))Vegeta  
The young girl glanced evilly at Vegeta and then turned her attention to where cell was standing an evil look in her eyes and a wicked smile on her face. Cell smirked and started to laugh. Krillan shivered "They are really freakin me out u guy's!"  
  
  
Please review!  



	2. A Secret Revealed

Faith in a girl   
A Secret Revealed  
  
  
  
  
Goku looked over at Krillan puzzled then turned back towards cell and the young girl.  
"What could they be doing?" Piccolo wondered outloud. "Ugh I'm not waiting around to find out." Gohan looked over at Yamcha 'oh brother'. Vegeta spoke up never taking his eye's from the girl "I want to see this kid in action see if she as tough as she sounds." Goku look idly at Vegeta then turned back to the battle field.Vegeta smirked. "Hey kid if your going to get killed then get it over with so I can defeat cell cause everyone knows I'm the one that will defeat him.". The girl looks at Vegeta a aggervated look on her face"VegetaI'm notgoing to tell you again to shut up. I don't care what you think. You may be the prince of the sayains, but to me you're a big jerk and the biggest baby I've ever seen so shut up before I make you."Krillian snickerd but stopped when he saw Vegeta giving him a death glare. Vegeta having had his Pride wounded glared at the girl."You little brat how dare you say those things about me the strongest warrior in the universe." ~I'm really getting sick of that guy.~ "Hey you little kid I really don't want to waste my time with you....now lets see im getting quiet bored." Cell turned away from the girl towards the Z fighters. He fired a small golden ki blast at Gohan but before it reached him the girl deflected it back at Cell with an attack of her own. She glared at Cell"You shall not hurt a member of my family as long as I live and breath!!" "Chazeco"!! "Opps sorry ishtar!! it just slipped out!!" Chazeco looked at Ishtar "It's ok Chazeko""C..ch..chazeko...who the heck is that Goku?" Trunks looked up at Goku. "Im not sure Trunks but it feels like i know her, almost like she's my daughter or something."Goku looked over at Trunks with a confused look on his face. "No goku your right I am your daughter it's just that I...I..was..well....Iwastryingtokeepitasecret!"  
"Talk sense onna! Now say that again without your tounge in a twist!"I glared at Vegeta but repeated myself anyway's. "I said I was trying to keep it a secret!! Did u hear me that time Vegeta?" I spat his name out in discust. Krillian piped up"Why did u wanna keep it a secret?"  
But there was no answer from the girl only a blank face. "Chazeko?" The girl managed to keep a straight face. She suddenly found her shoes very interesting. Her hair fell into her eyes as her fisted hands fell lose at her side. A very special necklace given to her at birth appeared but all Chazeko did was stand there,silenet...Not moving a muscle. Vegeta scowled at the child who just looked at him with a blank expression on her face. To Tien she seemed like a statue. The frozen face said it all. Her violet eye's thou piercing at first now seemed gental and kind but still they seemed to want to just rip cell limb from limb.  
Krillans small voice cut through the silence that had spread like a hot knife through butter."Hey guys I think she saying something."Ishtar looked down from her spot.. "Chazeco?" "If…….if I fail then......"  
~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm never going to get this right so why………why do I try so hard to learn this technique"  
"Hey chazeco"  
"Huh oh..hi Ray"  
Raye looked at Chazeko with concerened eye's"What's wrong?"  
"You guys know"  
Chizeco looked up at her friends((A.N. Can YOU guess whoher friends are?)) with tears in her eyes but they just looked back puzzled.  
"I'm afraid we don't" Amy said talking for the others."but I have a guess is….is it that you think you'll never learn the technique Ishtar is trying to teach you?"  
You hit the ball right on the money Amy....  
~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~  
~No I have to be strong if not for me then for my friends who helped me out so much during training.~"Cell you've crossed me for the last time. You'll pay for killing my friend!!"  
"Oh I'm sorry was she a close friend of yours?" cell mocked her using a small voice.  
"Serena was a kind hearted girl she never wanted to hurt anybody. She just wanted to live her dream but no you couldn't resist you had to take everything away from her. I can't believe a monster like you is aloud to walk this earth. I swear I will get revenge for what you've done. I promise you that!" Cell smirked "And how do you plan to stop me? Me the most powerful being in the universe."  
Chazeko smirked "Second most powerful compared to me cell." "What! You lie girl!"  
"Oh don't take it so hard cell. I'll go easy on you. All I want is revenge."  
Trunks looked at Goku "D...d.…do you think she'll be the one to destroy Cell goku?"  
"I can't say for sure trunks." Goku looked confused. "I hope so for the sake of the earth. For everyone."  
  
  
  
  
  
yay!! sorry for takin so long my weird friend had to edit it.. well R&R  



End file.
